Handsome Jack the Hero
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: A "What If?" AU. What if Jack didn't receive the visions of the Warrior and its Vault, what if he became the true hero of Pandora? What if someone else received those visions and the events of Borderlands 2 were reversed? This is the story of Handsome Jack, the Hero and his great adventure to bring order to the borderlands and unlock the Vault to save all Pandora from annihilation
1. The Pre-Sequel

**Hey Fanfiction community of Borderlands!**

**It's Lord Revan Flame**

**So, guess what?**

**New story!**

**Yeah!**

**Now, this story, kinda something I thought up after playing the Presequel**

**Basically a "What If?" AU**

**What if Jack didn't see the visions of the Warrior?**

**What if he became Handsome Jack the Hero instead of the the tyrant?**

**What if he actually was "The Hero"?**

**Well, let's find out where this goes**

* * *

><p>Hello my friends, welcome<p>

I assume you've all heard the story of the Vault and its hunters? Those four to six heroes who saved Pandora time and time again, two whole generations facing evil where ever it may be in what ever form it took. First, the Atlas Corporation, then the Hyperion Corporation, there's a pattern there, right?

There was a third generation, technically second as these four Vault Hunters worked in between the two known generations.

Athena, the Gladiator

Wilhelm, the Enforcer

Nisha, the Lawbringer

and... Claptrap, the... er, Fragtrap

These four individuals were heroes of Elpis, Pandora's moon as well as Pandora itself, that was until Jack became the would be hero, when Handsome Jack was born. A tyrant with a mask, he murdered his way to the top of Hyperion and then forced his way onto Pandora, taking the planet by force.

It was with the combined efforts of the first and second Vault Hunters that the would be hero was defeated along with his new weapon, The Warrior, an ancient Eridian warrior capable of committing mass genocide and planetary destruction. In the end, everyone was happy and glad.

But, what if things had been different?

What if Handsome Jack the tyrant was Handsome Jack the Hero?

Well, can you hear the buzzing? See the fizzling of pixels as they glitch? That's because we're going back, all the way back to the Elpis Vault. Rewind it to the death of the Empyrean Sentinel.

* * *

><p>Something years before the events of Borderlands 2<p>

The Elpis Vault

Jack strolled forward, moving towards his four Vault Hunters. Over the course of this little adventure of fun, frenzy, gore, death, and loot he'd become an actual hero, in his standards at least. What can he say? Sacrifices have to be made sometimes.

Looking around, he saw the giant crystal towers all around him and the sky that looked like he was standing in the middle of nowhere space with stars and galaxies flying around. Standing in a large pile of loot stood his hired heroes, the Vault Hunters.

The mysterious ex-Lance assassin, Athena

The soon-to-be-his-cyborg-bodyguard/enforcer-as-soon-as-he-hired-him, Wilhelm

The lovely lawbringer, Nisha who he was definitely asking out after this

and then that stupid, but pretty useful, but still really annoying robot, CL4P-TP, er- Claptrap

"Hey buds!" he called and they turned to him.

Wilhelm grunted in a greeting as Athena waved before a quick salute with her hand meanwhile Nisha sent a kiss his way and Claptrap, he waved frantically, but Jack tried his hardest not to acknowledge the bot.

"Big bastard, wasn't he? Nicely done," he complimented while walking over to where the Empyrean Sentinel was defeated. "Keep an eye out for that creepy red one... I don't want to get interrupted."

"Wait... what? That's it? That... little thing. The hell did-"

Before Jack could even step forward a loud explosion resounded, blasting him and his Vault Hunters back. Out of a flash of Eridian Purple, Lillith appeared, holding an SMG at the Hyperion employee.

"Heya, handsome," she called and fired, bullets covered in incendiary power creating small fires along the glowing floor.

They scrambled to their feet, pulling up whatever weapons they had, but since they had been choosing their weapons from the pile of loot previously they were in disarray.

"I got this!" Claptrap shouted, but everyone's eyes bulged as his Vault activated.

"No no no!" Nisha screamed, but suddenly a sail and several cannons appeared on Claptrap's chassis.

"Oh son of a taint! We're in low gravity you stupid robot!" Jack yelled in rage as cannonballs began flying and the small robot flew about from the sheer force, hitting the other Vault Hunters.

Comically, he managed to knock out about everyone, but Lillith and leaving Jack to lay there with a bruising back.

"Man, still a force of nature I see," the redhead laughed and walked past the once Claptrap Interplanetary Ninja Assassin. "Now what's this?"

She poked the floating Vault Symbol, an ancient Eridian artifact. Without warning, she was lifted back by an invisible force, gently placing her in a throne of stone pillars that had risen out of the ground. It glowed softly, then harshly before tendrils of translucent energy began coming off of it, causing her eyes to glow a luminous purple.

"Oh my God! I understand!" she shouted, her lips curling into a sick grin as she started to laugh. "I understand everything! Hahaha!"

"No," Jack weakly mumbled as he crawled towards her, but he was to late.

The glowing ceased and the Siren got up, gripping the artifact in her hand. Turning, Jack's eyes widened at seeing her eyes burning purple before fading to a burning orange. She was grinning madly, the curve of her lips sending a shiver down his spine and into his heart.

"Well, handsome," she spoke, her voice resounding like an echo as she kneeled in front of him. "I'm sorry, but I just found out how to bring order and peace back to Pandora. Guess I'm the hero again."

Disappearing in a bright flash of purple, Jack rolled onto his back, feeling terror at what would be coming.

* * *

><p>Several Years Later<p>

Hyperion Headquarters

"John, what are you- Ack!"

Harold Tassiter choked as the tie around his neck constricted him. It was a lightning fast action, John/Jack moved around him and ripped off his tie before starting to choke him.

"Sorry, Mr. Tassiter, but I keep my promises," the ex-Hyperion employee spoke as he continued to slowly kill his ex-boss. The CEO flailed his arms, trying to escape, bashing fists on the desk, kicking the ground, and even turning on his intercom momentarily. "Really sorry about this... actually I'm not. You were always an asshole and a villain!"

"Mr. Tassiter?" a voice called and Jack recognized it as the secretary, looking up for a moment to acknowledge the voice before turning back to his strangling of the Hyperion CEO. "Mr. Tassiter are you there?"

"Mr. Tassiter's been replaced, sweetcheeks. Starting today, you're working for me."

"Who is- John, is that you?"

"Call me Jack, honey," he stated, standing up after hearing the nice snap of Tassiter's neck. "Handsome Jack."

Running a hand through his hair, he smiled because his plans were at last in motion. With the old, senile fart known as Tassiter out of the way, he could take Hyperion for himself and with the entire corporation under his command, not control, take a note of that, he could save Pandora from those ex-Vault Hunters calling themselves the "Crimson Raiders."

"Hey, handsome," a voice called and he jumped, getting a kung fu stance he saw in a movie, but it only enticed a giggle from the lawbringer.

"Nice one," Nisha laughed as the rest of the Vault Hunters walked in. "Guess you killed the CEO?"

"Senile bastard had it coming," he replied and slung an arm around her as the other three individuals in the office rolled their eyes.

"Jack, we're still on a tight schedule," Athena called and pulled out her ECHO device. "The Crimson Raiders have already taken half of New Haven and scorched the rest along with most of the other villages and towns."

"Man, they're relentless," the new incorporated CEO grumbled under his breath and fixed the chair behind the desk.

Plopping himself down in it, he shook his hands and twiddled his fingers in anticipation. Handsome Jack began to type, accessing company secrets and projects before he received all the data he needed.

"Alright boy and girls and... robot," Jack spoke, staring with boredom at the CL4P-TP unit. "I got all the info we need, now I just gotta set it in order and soon we'll have Helios all fixed up with our own army going down to Pandora."

The three human Vault Hunters, now Handsome Jack's lieutenants nodded, crossing arms or putting them on their hips. Athena smirked, thinking of how she'd get her revenge on Lillith, Wilhelm smiled knowing how much fun it would be to upgrade further and use those to start some mayhem, Nisha smiled at the thought of standing by her new boyfriend's side fighting bandits, and Claptrap thought about... well he just sat there and wondered why everyone was silently thinking.

Jack himself, he was smirking at not his new found power nor his new girlfriend, but at the prospect of being the hero. This was it, he'd gotten rid of the ignorant, selfish, greedy, cruel boss of Hyperion and now he'd start making changes. After seeing what the Vault Hunters had become, what Lillith had persuaded Roland, Mordecai, and Brick to do, he'd made a oath.

He'd sworn a self made oath to be a hero, a hero who'd sacrifice not to much, not to little. He wouldn't take lives, he wouldn't cause pain if it could be avoided, he'd only save lives and die trying if need be. He was a hero just like from the stories and movies, he was the friggin' CEO of Hyperion and soon to be hero of the borderlands.

This was the birth of Handsome Jack, the Hero.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it folks<strong>

**The end of the prologue**

**Now I was wondering**

**Should I have the Vault Hunters from Borderlands 2 meaning Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zero, Gaige, and Kreig be this story's Vault Hunters or make 4 or more Vault Hunter OCs and make those 6 evil bosses?**

**Give me your input on that**

**So, as you can see**

**Lilith and the rest are evil**

**Handsome Jack and the rest are good**

**Jack doesn't have his mask... yet**

**Now, I want you all to remember this**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**If you don't like it so far**

**Well, the story gets better, I'm pretty sure it will**

**So, just Review and Favorite and Follow**

**The input helps**

**Sincerely,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


	2. Borderlands 2

**Hello people!**

**So I see a nice couple of you guys are along with my story**

**I think your all mostly concerned about how I'll portray the good characters and bad characters**

**So here's the basic rundown of how I'll turn things around**

**Lilith and the original Vault Hunters will be evil because of Lilith's "persuasive" maneuvers  
>I'll let you think on that<strong>

**The Borderlands 2 Vault Hunters will be in this story**

**Handsome Jack and everyone will be good**

**Some OCs here and there**

**Now, let's begin**

* * *

><p>"So..." a man with brown hair spoke up over the deafening silence.<p>

The train jostled on the magnetic track, shaking on the occasion causing the occupants to feel the vibrations. Within one car stood several different Vault Hunters, a man in worn military clothing, a small, dwarf of a man wearing simple clothing, a woman in a leotard, and a tall, thin man wearing dark clothing with a mask.

The military dressed man squirmed nervously as the other three occupants of the train looked at him.

"Why're you guys here?" he blurted out and they all just stared at him with bored expressions.

Eventually they looked back to whatever they had previously held gazes at, but that was cut short by gunfire. Everyone's heads perked up and they looked around for the source of the noise, only to see the door to the next car.

"Uh, that's not normal, right?" the commando, Axton asked and the woman with tattoos slowly walked over to the door only to stumble back at the large jostle of another shake of the train.

The sign above the door, held by supports broke off revealing a second sign behind it.

Once it read, "Welcome! Vault Hunters!"

A woman with fiery red hair smiling, giving a warm greeting to the Vault Hunters as they stood there. The second sign was more... morbid as it showed fire running across the bottom and read, "To your doom. (Nothing Personal)"

Immediately, lockers on either side of the car opened up and several men dressed in crimson armor stepped out, holding a variety of guns. Immediately, Axton began running back as the dwarf opened a door and swung onto the outside of the train car. The dark dressed, tall man jumped onto the ceiling and climbed out onto the roof while the leotard dressed woman ran with the commando.

Axton quickly twirled, pulling out a rocket launcher from his storage deck and firing.

**Character Introduction!**

**"Axton as the Commando"**

Maya dodged the rocket fired by Axton and blocked the fiery heat of the explosion with her arms before lifting up a Crimson Raider, crushing him in her Phaselock.

**Character Introduction!**

**Maya as the Siren**

The explosion of the rocket had blown open a hole in the side of the train car where Salvador had been hiding. Jumping through the ring of smoldering metal, he pulled out two machine guns, blasting away at the car full of Crimson Raiders. The bullets ripped through their armor, right through their clothes and bodies making blood pool on the metal floor.

**Character Introduction!**

**Salvador as the Gunzerker**

As the three Vault Hunters acknowledged each other and each other's abilities, they heard a commotion on the roof of the train. Above, the dark dressed man leaped over a Crimson Raider foolish enough to believe he was his hologram. Stabbing his sword through him, he leaped again and pressed his feet on the back of another Crimson Raider, kicking him into the sword.

**Character Introduction!**

**Zer0 as a Number**

Jumping across several more cars he encountered little resistance. He only found out why after peering into another car to find Crimson Raiders mowing down unsuspecting Vault Hunters. Quickly running to the back, he jumped down into the only car untouched by the Pandorans.

"Hey!" a teenage girl, hair crimson and arm mechanical shouted.

He acknowledged her, but the moment the door opened his energy katana flew. It slid through the Crimson Raider's chest and from his storage pack, Zer0 pulled out a sniper rifle. Pulling the blade from the body, he fired point blank into a man's face. Before he could slice the last one's head off, however, a massive metal limb swung over him and splattered grey matter on the wall.

He turned back to see the teenager smirking, holding a rifle in one hand and her metal arm in a pumping motion.

**Character Introduction!**

**Gaige as the Mechromancer**

"Good job teenager / You are good in a tussle / Find a place to hide."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she cried out before he could go, "First, did you speak haiku? Second, I ain't hiding anywhere!"

Before he could even answer, the car in front of them exploded as Axton plowed through with a rocket.

"Hey! I found the ninja guy and some teenage girl!" he called and the Siren and Gunzerker behind him nodded while shooting back at several Crimson Raiders. "So, how're you two?"

"Fine," Gaige replied and Zer0's helmet showed a smiling face which Axton took with a quizzical look, a little offense mixed in as well. "Whoa! DT, go!"

She pointed down the train car, past doors to see a large squad of the Crimson Raider soldiers stampeding towards them.

"Holy crap, that's a lot!" Axton gasped loudly and they all got in a ready stance while Gaige's robot, Deathtrap began flying towards the Pandorans.

Fortunately, and perhaps unfortunately, a sudden loud banging was heard. The Crimson Raider squad turned to see the car door behind them being pounded open by something. When the metal wall broke, they witnessed the head of one of their own poking out of a hole before being pulled back in. Immediately afterwards, a large buzz saw sliced through the metal and began tearing it down.

A massive, muscled man ripped through the metal, charging through with a mask on his face. The Crimson Raiders attempted to open fire, but the bullets seemed to only draw blood and not fear or pain. He was like a wall of meat as he crushed several, then cut the rest up.

"Uh..." Maya spoke and the ginormous psycho looked up to see her.

"Pretty lady!" he roared and everyone gave her looks of confusion.

Shrugging she walked over and awkwardly patted the giant's arm. He seemed to calm down and lower the giant axe sized buzzaxe before scratching his bald head. Before he was a blood thirsty psycho, now he seemed like a docile, domesticated pet.

**Character Introduction!**

**Krieg as the Psycho**

"Damn," Axton spoke and started walking, cautiously towards the two. "So, uh, mind if we all introduce ourselves?"

Maya gave him a go ahead and he cleared his throat.

"So, I'm Axton, ex-Dahl military," he introduced like he was speaking to a preschool class.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Salvador!" the dwarf shouted and everyone gave him strange looks. "My name is Salvador you uneducated perra."

They all nodded, but seemed slightly offended at the last part.

"Name's Maya, I'm a Siren," she spoke and demonstrated her power, a ball of bluish, blackish, light energy swirling in the palm of her left hand.

"My name is Zero / I work as an assassin / I search for challenges."

They eyed the assassin curiously, but eventually turned to the teenager.

"Uh, hi, my name is Gaige and I'm a runaway fugitive," she introduced with a blush, squirming in place while standing on the balls of her feet.

Then they all looked at the psycho with curious glances.

"Strip the flesh!" the Psycho boomed and they cringed at the sound of his voice.

"He's Krieg," Maya explained and they listened intently. "I met him while waiting for the train."

They all nodded in understanding, but another jolt of the train brought them back to the situation at hand.

"So, catch the bad guy?" Axton asked and everyone nodded.

They broke into a sprint down the train, running past bodies of other Vault Hunters and grabbing what ever loot they found on the way to the front. They lined up at the door, Axton in front while Maya and Salvador were at his sides. Zer0 dropped down from the roof having gone back up to check for any surviving Vault Hunters or Crimson Raiders. Gaige and Krieg were a little behind, but had caught up.

Raising his foot, Axton kicked open the metal door, all of them instantly pouring in to find mounds of dynamite.

"Sorry, killers. Just needed to wipe out the competition," a feminine voice spoke and a chair swiveled around to show a mannequin of a fiery red head wearing simple clothes, tattoos going down the left side of her body. "Welcome to Pandora!"

Then everything was bright with fire.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Claptrap cried out as he watched the train on the magnetic track become consumed in a fireball.<p>

It flew out, smoke and fire trailing behind it as the train car flew into large mounds of snow. More cars flew off the track and eventually the chaos stopped.

"Awesome! More parts!" the small robot cheered and began moving out of his little fort to search the debris.

Hours passed and Axton's eyes flicked open, seeing snow in front of him. He got up, shivering slightly and heard a moan of pain. He looked to his left and saw the teen, Gaige rising up too.

"You okay, kid?" he asked and she nodded, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, two strong arms were thrown around their shoulders and Salvador appeared, laughing maniacally.

"Ha ha ha! We made it!" he celebrated, hugging them to him.

"You smell gross," Gaige murmured, her face squished against his chest.

"Ah, that's just the testosterone," he laughed and let them go, dropping them back into the snow.

"I have survived / So has Krieg and the Siren / Who else is living?" a voice called in haiku.

"There's the ninja," Gaige stated while brushing as much snow as she could off of herself.

"And apparently our psycho and siren," Axton added, pulling out his assault rifle.

He was fairly surprised when he couldn't and checked his storage deck. Everything was gone, all his weapons, all his tech, and all his stuff. Only his beloved turret remained and he just stared in disbelief.

"My stuff's gone!"

"What- Wait, where's my stuff!" Gaige shouted as she checked her own storage deck.

Immediately, everyone began opening up their storage decks. Their various weapons and equipment had disappeared, most likely damaged and scattered throughout the snow.

"No! Not my rifles!" Salvador yelled as he dropped to his knees. "Mis damas!"

"Great," Maya huffed as she watched her new companions cry out in anguish at the loss of their weapons and various belongings.

"Whoa! You aren't dead!" a high pitched, electronic voice shouted and they turned their heads to see a small robot with a shovel. "This is my ticket out of here!"

"Uh..." Gaige trailed off as she looked at everyone, pointing at the robot. "What's that?"

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself!" he shouted and drove around on a wheel in a circle. "I'm a Hyperion built robot designated CL4P-TP or I'm called Claptrap by my friends except they're all dead! Oh and I'm also designated as Fragtrap!"

"More like Craptrap," Axton muttered as the six Vault Hunters began to feel the small, annoying bot pulling their straws out.

"Come now minions! Take these!"

He threw at the six a small device each. As they added their other equipment they still had, HUDs appeared in their vision showing health and ammunition along with a map.

"Those are ECHO Communicators I totally didn't loot from the other corpses. It comes with a class-twelve heads-up display, complete with a minimap! Now- come, come, my minions! Let's get inside!"

* * *

><p>Across the planet, far towards the larger continents of Pandora there sat a fortress city built atop a ship buried in dirt and stone. Large buildings covered the city, people going about their daily lives as Crimson Raiders patrolled the streets to keep order.<p>

Within a certain building built at the back of the city the four leaders of the Crimson Raiders argued.

"They're alive!" Lilith screeched at the other three.

"Calm down, Lil. The cold'll get 'em or maybe the bandits," Mordecai reassured, but she shot a glare at the hunter.

"Lilith's right, any surviving Vault Hunters could have the same persistence we have. They need to be eliminated," Roland remarked, crossing his arms in tandem.

Brick snorted and Mordecai put hand on his head in hesitance, but nodded. Lilith smirked and Roland nodded in a final agreement before pulling up a map of the Southern Shelf. Activated his ECHO Communicator, he started to speak.

* * *

><p>"Vault Hunters!"<p>

The six halted in their path and looked around them before realizing the voice was coming through their new ECHO Communicators.

"This is Roland, leader of the Crimson Raiders," the voice spoke with solemness and intensity, "I'm assuming you want revenge? Am I right?"

"You damn right!" Gaige shouted through the call, her voice echoing throughout the area that were in.

After a large creature known as a Bullymong, a rather tough and buff one at that rampaged through Claptrap's place and stole his single eye, the Vault Hunters had agreed to get him back his eye since he was the only one who knew how to get off glacier.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," he spoke silently and everything remained silent for sometime before he started to speak again. "Listen, we didn't necessarily want to kill you-"

"Well that's a load of crap!"

The six Vault Hunters jumped at the new voice as the image of a new person appeared on their ECHO Communicators, a man with a long face, goatee and combed hair dressed nicely.

"Heya Roland! How's the tyrannical, murder crazy bandit job going? Still being an dirty goddamn bandit? Thought so," the new person asked and answered quickly while angered growling could be heard from Roland's end.

"Jack!" the dark skinned leader of the Crimson Raiders shouted and laughing could be heard from the newcomer's, Jack's end.

"So, you the Vault Hunters they tricked into coming here? Awesome!" the Hyperion CEO cheered as he cut in. "See, the name's Jack, awesome CEO of the Hyperion Corporation and the Hero of Pandora!"

"Self proclaimed jackass," Lilith's voice shouted from the background of Roland's end.

"Self proclaimed bitch!" he shouted back and the six looked at each other.

It seemed the argument went to a personal line as they traversed ice and snow, moving towards a large Hyperion barge crashed into the side of a glacier.

"So, there's a good guy named Jack and the bad guys named Roland and that girl that tried to kill us," Maya spoke up and everyone else of the group nodded. "I think we know who we're siding with."

"Minions!"

They turned their heads to the bottom of the cliff where Claptrap had plummeted. Apparently, the robot had run off without them and had missed the conversation between Jack and the Crimson Raiders, but also got himself stuck in a snow mound.

"Can't we leave him behind?" Gaige whispered and Axton shook his head in response.

"Sorry, kid. Claptrap's the only one who knows how to get us off this block of ice."

They slid down what side of the cliff they could, whatever footwear they wore skidding on ice before being buried in snow. Before any of them could pull the annoying bot out, however, a new group of Bullymongs appeared from holes in the cliff faces. They were made quick work of, the Vault Hunters working in tandem to kill the creatures. Eventually, after freeing Claptrap and fighting their way to the Hyperion Barge, they encountered the thief.

**Character Introduction!**

**Knuckle Dragger**

The moment of terror was short lived as they turned the creature into a corpse on the ice. Loot littered the ground, money, a weapon or two, and then Claptrap's one eye.

"Alright, let's go!" the yellow and white robot ordered and the six grudgingly followed with grumbled. "...And open!"

The door's scanning device flashed red as a feminine voice rang out, "Intruders detected. Locking doors."

Immediately, large metal bars slid across the barge's entrance, locking them out effectively. Everyone's mouths dropped, or that the individuals of the group of six could see. The moment Claptrap started saying his farewells, all six Vault Hunters were preparing to rip him apart, but a voice stopped them.

"Lemme get that for ya," a soft voice spoke through their ECHO Communicators.

Instead of a little icon appearing from the top right of the HUD, a blurry screen popped up at the top middle of their sight. The background was light blue around a girl's face, hair raven black and swept to one side.

"Executing Phase Shift."

The metal plates on either side of the door slid to stay above the metal bars and then the entrance fell down like a draw bridge.

"You're welcome!" she chirped happily and the Vault Hunters walked into the barge. "Perks of being an artificial intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet." The six smiled and started taking whatever loot was around, searching boxes and crates for ammunition and weapons and money. "It's a long way to Opportunity... please take whatever you need for the journey ahead."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, also across the planet at a massive lake sat a city, standing as a beacon of hope in the serene waters. A single bridge connected the city of Opportunity to the shoreline where a base of sorts was set up, Loaders and Hyperion soldiers patrolling large walls as to defend the city. Skyscrapers stood tall, windows glistening with the sunlight and Hyperion yellow colors making the city pop out.<p>

Whatever people who had wanted to escape the tyranny of the Crimson Raiders came here, to the place of opportunity where the mighty Hyperion Corporation safeguarded them. The CEO of Hyperion, known as Jack was regarded as a hero to all, the pillar of courageous heroism in the dangerous and vicious world of Pandora. While the city had yet to be finished, families had moved into the residential district and were given fresh clothes and fresh food.

It was fortunate that Opportunity's peaceful and halcyon look could mask the anxiety and anger Jack was feeling at the moment. He banged his fist on the desk and threw a stack of papers onto the ground in rage before pressing a button on his desk.

"Wilhelm!" he shouted and the cyborg enforcer answered quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Any news?"

"Still working on it."

"GRAH!" Jack roared with hate and slammed his fist on the button, canceling the call.

"Still worried?"

He looked to his side where a computer screen sat on the desk, Angel's face showing on it.

"Nisha's been silent for weeks now! There's no telling what happened to her!" he exclaimed and Angel sighed, knowing how much pain it was causing her father to think his second love could be dead.

"We'll find her, dad," she reassured and made several screens showing video from the Hyperion barge in the Southern Shelf appear. "You wanted an update on the new Vault Hunters, right?"

"Hm? Oh! The new kiddos!" he shouted and grabbed the sides of the computer screen, inching his face closer to it. "Wow, they took those things down real quick."

"Mm hm, and they're headed on their way to Flynt's ship, then to here."

"Good, good," he said and got back up, turning around to look out the window overlooking Opportunity. "Get them here safe and get them geared up."

"Yes, sir," she replied and closed the call, but realized an important she forgot to state. "Oh, didn't tell dad Claptrap's still a live... guess he'll find out soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Done<strong>

**So I hope you liked that chapter**

**After this, we go onto the Vault Hunters going to Opportunity**

**Now, an update on stuff**

**Lilith, Roland, Mordecai, and Brick are the leaders of the tyrannical Crimson Raiders**

**Jack is the CEO of Hyperion Corporation and leader of the paradise of Opportunity**

**The Vault Hunters are making their way around the Southern Shelf**

**Claptrap's still alive**

**Nisha's missing**

**Angel's here (Pretty sure a lot of you forgot about Angel)**

**Wilhelm's out on the field**

**Athena's yet to be introduced**

**And lots of action to come**

**So**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
